


Brother

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, POV Edmund Pevensie, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between meaning and intent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the films (other than the first, which is irrelevant here). I haven't read the books, although I'm going to. But I fell, hard, for this pairing pretty much on sight.

_‘I want you to know I think of you as my brother, Ed.’_

Perhaps you do.

But when you’re stumbling over your words, Caspian, when you’ve spent weeks looking at me as if you want to eat me alive, when your reticence and tone and inability to look me in the eye as you say it lend credence to the idea that you mean something else entirely, then forgive me if I remain unconvinced.

You keep using that word ‘brother’, Caspian. I don’t think it means what you think it means.

Or not what you _want_ it to mean, anyway.


End file.
